


You're Not Minho

by BronnyBee



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronnyBee/pseuds/BronnyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Kibum was well known around the college campus for being a dedicated virgin. But of course he still had needs, he just never expected a beautiful stranger to catch him in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Minho

**You're not Minho...**

 

   That sweet boy did this almost every Friday night. Taemin Lee, my neighbor, was rumored to be a clubbing regular before I moved here only two months ago, these days he managed to make a break in his schedule each week just to sit it my room and chat out all our worries we had developed after a week of endless lectures at college. He'd help me solve my most awkward problems such as the time I had offered one of my friends a massage and he misunderstood thinking I had wanted to 'get it on' with him; a major problem for a dedicated virgin like myself.

 

      Still he had opened his door the same time I had mine and invited my friend, who was a stranger to him, in. Taemin had claimed at the time  _'I'll be so thorough and deep you'll be whining for my touch.'_  Within a heartbeat my friend bowed and started 'massaging' Taemin's lips with his own  in front of me.

 

      There was only one problem with this night; emails. It had been in the same rumors that after every night at the club he was always willingly dragged back to their place and he left before they woke, leaving his email address and a mint wherever he had laid...or been laid. Because of this rumor, that was in fact true, Taemin had a folder of dirty emails he had collected over time from his encounters who begged to have his attention once again and he wanted nothing more to read them out in a whiny voice and make me hard and hot.

 

      "Key listen to this one, it's from a girl; 'I barely remember your name, just the way it fired from my mouth and melted from my tongue with unimaginable lust. I need you again, you bashed my insides so I hard they are owned by you and have molded into your perfect shape' Haha! What a slut!" I sat there uncomfortable with my blanket and cushion on my lap, shielding myself from Taemin's eyes, he on the other hand, rolled onto his back and slid his feet up my wall in laughter. "Do you not think it's funny? Oh, here is one from a guy called Ben, I remember him because he was this really hot foreigner!"

 

      I watched from a distance as he opened the new message and stared at the English words with confusion; I hated this the most. "Key I don't understand. Translate it pleeease!" He handed the laptop to me and tapped repeatedly on the screen, indicating me to read the message. "Okay, let me read it through first." I felt a bit uneasy like I had with the massage, no matter what people thought, I was 90% straight. That 10% is only because the patrol guy who locks our dorms has a very firm behind.

 

      Time to read this email, I scanned the page only to understand about half of it but most of what I did seemed to be the most detailed.  _'I need more, to devour your juices as they hit the back of my tight throat and drip from the heat of my mouth.'_ I wiggled uncomfortably as my pants became even tighter.  _'I've painted a picture in my head, the brush strokes are erotic as they brush roughly over your rounded ass and pour my hot cum down your flawless skin...'_  


 

      I fidgeted on the bed, trying to play off my sexual energy as frustration, "Taemin I don't understand it, sorry." I felt dirty for lying, for escaping the situation. "I have to get up early tomorrow so do you mind leaving now? Again, I'm sorry." Taemin giggled and smiled; I felt awful. "It'd be easier if you just said you needed to solve your problem. It'd be even easier if you asked me. Anyway, bye." Big eyes looked at me as he spoke in a reassuring way then continued to pack up his laptop and pull on his shirt since we had both sat in only our pants.

 

      "Have fun! See you tomorrow!" Taemin opened my door and turned to face me so that he could slowly and slyly slip out backward. Click, once the door was closed I went over to it and stood there for a few seconds, just enough to hear his foot steps and the slam  of his own door. At that second I rushed over to my bed, unzipping my pants and letting them slip down my legs in my rush. By the time I reached my bed they were already hanging at my ankles and I kicked them off as I sat down on my bed.

 

      My eyes widened as I saw my size, I was sure I had never been so big before. I managed to delay myself and reach over to my bedside cabinet and scurry around for my ruler. "A-ha!" I pulled the 30cm stick and placed it at the base of my penis. Just over 7 inches. My fumbling fingers went to put the ruler back in it's place,  but my skin rose in goose bumps as I felt the back of my thin fingers brush against the cold glass of something I had bought before to pleasure a girl I had been with, but instead she had dumped me.

 

      What would it feel like if it was inside me? No, silly thought. Instead I laid back onto to bed with my head on my pillow and with a big breathe I closed my eyes and slid my hand across my chest, the friction in the cold air made me shiver and I slowly circled my nipple with my index finger. Giggling at the pleasurable tickling sensation, I followed through, giving the same treatment to the other.

 

      When I had my eyes closed I always imagined a beautiful woman, natural black hair and a pointy nose, doing this to me as she rubbed her body and hands across my flesh. I took another breathe and drove my hand down across my flat stomach, pressing into my hips. Abandoning my hand, now using only two fingers, I crawled my way to my groin, to my leaking member. 

 

      My fingers slid along the my length and slowed when they almost reached the head. I teased myself, ignoring my head and instead brushing my palm against my sack. A small groan escaped my throat as I let out a lusty breath, my forehead creasing as I did. Removing my hand from my body, I once again brushed it downward across my chest and made my spine arch, this time I let it go all the way and wrapped my fingers attentively around my member, making sure each finger rubbed friction against my hard build before curling around my width.

 

      Slowly I jacked my hand up and down, pulling my hand off the head to slide back with the help of my pre-cum and create even more pleasure. Suddenly it seemed so boring, I wanted more; I needed more.

 

      Twisting onto my side, I reached over to my side table again and took out what my hand had brushed against earlier; a glass dildo. I gulped, not so much at the size of the whole thing but more at the the size of the head.  The shape reminded me of a golf club, a large curved head and a thin body that lead toward the handle. The body of it had several bumps that when I had asked the shop assistant about had told me it increased pleasure.

 

      I put on a determined face and reached in to find the lube I had prepared for that time since I wasn't sure I would be able to turn her on and get her... 'wet'. I poured a generous amount onto my fingers and rubbed it so they were all covered. "Okay Bummie, you can do this!" I separated my legs for better access and placed my fingers at the entrance, gently spreading the lube around and trying to get myself used to the feeling.

 

      It was unbelievably awkward and despite willingly doing this to myself alone, I felt my cheeks flush red in embarrassment. Nervously I poked at the entrance, surprised when my body sucked me in instead of pushing against the intruder. The muscle was tight and it felt disgusting and inviting at the same time. If Taemin liked it then why can't I, maybe I needed to mix it with what I was used to.

 

      Pulling my finger out I applied lube again, this time over both my hands and then spread even more over my hole. I started to play with my penis once again, rubbing the length and  brushing against the head each time I came to the top. A small giggle escaped my lips and I smiled at the feeling, I always felt happy when doing this, especially when in my mind someone was doing it for me.

 

      From my left I grasped the sex toy and brought it to my anus; what a horrible word, I'll call it my cavern. I prodded the entrance as I had with my finger and I admit it felt a lot more pleasurable as I was able to pretend it was another instead of a toy. The shape of the tip gaped me wider as it went deeper so I pushed in ever so slightly only to pull back then go in even further. Finally I took a deep breathe and pushed it the entire way in.

 

      Amazing; the only way to describe it. My penis twitched and throbbed as it dived deeper and deeper inside, pressing every button and making my whole body shake as tears fell from the corner of my eye. I gasped and let myself sink into oblivion, the pressure building inside me was no joke as I started pumping the dildo inside my cavern, the bumps doing wonders.

 

      My throat begged for air as   _'it'_  rose, my worst fear if I ever lost my virginity, still I paid it no attention and lifted my leg to settle on the wall. This gave me better access and I sped up my pace, my hand urging my penis to explode as it became nearer to my limit. My pre-cum leaked over my hand and across my abdomen from my tip, heating my hot skin even more. I was getting closer, my back lifted from the sheets almost bending me in two as my mouth opened and I waited for  _'it'_  to come out.

 

      "Minho! I downloaded a better version of the game we played last week, want to come and play...um..." A stranger burst through my door and walked directly into my room as  _'it'_  escaped. My head fell back and my body turned completely numb, a high pitched squeal escaped my lips into the room, so high and erotic it made female porn stars fall to their knees in embarrassment. My lower body shook as I came all over my bed, stomach, hand, legs; everywhere.

 

      "Shit, I...God you're hot" I turned to look at the handsome stranger who stood frozen in the doorway. He was about average height, maybe slightly shorter and was at most a couple of inches shorter than me, his body was much bigger though. If I hadn't known better I would have said he stole it from on of those Greek god statues as it was defined and hard even through his tank top.

 

      What really intrigued me was his face, it was very sharp and masculine but the way he had pulled back from walking in on me showed a much gentler side to him, almost like a child in a toy shop. "I'm not Minho." Stupid, why did you have to go and say that, oh well, he heard me squeal and writhe like a slut so it can't get worse.

 

      He managed to draw his eyes away from the mess I had made on myself and met my own, he shook his head but still agreed with what I was saying, "You're not Minho." He seemed so embarrassed but he still invited himself inside. Closing my bedroom door and leaning back on the wooden structure, just staring at me. "Floor 6, room 203. That's Minho's room."

 

      I laughed and rolled on my side so he could no longer gawk at my hideous mess, instead he stared at my back as I pulled my stained blanket over my butt. "This is room 036, floor 2." I stared at the wall but I could still identify that he had nodded in recognition of his mistake at getting the numbers shuffled, I could also sense what he was about to ask.

 

      "Were you really...masturbating?" I laughed again, this time cruelly from my embarrassment, "No, I was rubbing a bottle of milk but I prodded it with a dildo and it exploded." Oh the sarcasm, "Please don't tell anyone." I found it difficult to know what he would do next since there were so many options, I just hoped he would accept that it shouldn't have happened and leave it at that as he moved out the door and never said another word.

 

      Instead I heard a shuffle as he moved closer, I pulled the blanket over myself and closed my eyes in fear when the bed dipped from extra weight. "I didn't mean that." He pulled me over by my shoulder so that I was on my back, then he held himself above me by placing his hand on the mattress by my neck. "I meant why does a beautiful creature such as yourself have to pleasure himself when there should be millions begging to do it?"

 

      With his large hands he teased my legs apart,  I was still too horny to protest, and shifted himself so he was between them and looking over me. "It's weird , with everyone else I've been with I'm usually the first one naked, but here you are; all bare and gorgeous, and here I am; fully clothed with shoes and a leather jacket." I turned my head so it faced back at the wall, a useless attempt to hide my red cheeks and smile from the beautiful stranger. Stranger?

 

      I looked back at him, my eyes wide, ready to ask him to leave, that was until he grabbed my already hard cock. "Ah!~" Smiling then letting go of my penis, he playfully teased my body by rubbing his hand across my stomach, "Like that...." he tilted his head to the side at my outburst, "You like it?" I nodded as he moved his fingers back over my stomach and started playing with my nipples, gently flicking them. 

 

      With his other hand he brought it to my ear and sensually slid it across my sharp jaw to my chin and up so that his thumb rested in the dip of my bottom lip. "Silly me didn't tell you what name to scream out when I give you the time of your life." he pulled his finger to the corner of my lip and pressed his own against them in a peck. "Kim Jonghyun." He smiled at me as he held his weight over my body. "Eww..." Again he cocked his head in confusion. 

 

      "I just kissed a guy." Jonghyun lowered himself so that his lips were only a single centimeter away and our noses squished against each other, "No, a guy just kissed you. Why? Did you want to kiss me?" He squeezed his eyes shut and puckered his lips so that they would have  pecked mine if I hadn't pulled my head back. I kind of understood what he was doing, this was my chance, I could run now and that would be it, or I could kiss him back and get rid of the burden my virginity carried.

 

      So that is what I did. I puckered my own lips and pressed them to his, the strange feeling turning normal as I noticed they were just a pair of lips whether they were a mans or a woman's. Pulling away I copied him, looking directly into his eyes and introducing myself. "Kim Kibum. You can call me Key." He smiled again which made me realize that I felt safe, I could be what I wanted around him and he wouldn't care.

 

      Climbing from me, he stood directly in the center of the room, I sat up, "Ah~" completely forgetting I still had the toy in me. Reaching down I pulled the toy from my cavern, the pleasure of it moving had me writhing again and I felt Jonghyun slide his hand firmly along the back of my thigh, "Let me." My eyes smothered his body, calculating just how much bigger and stronger he was than me.

 

      He pulled the dildo out gently and held his hand on my abdomen so that I found it difficult to move, "I feel empty now." Why on earth was I still saying these things? Was I really drugged from pleasure? A song started to play in the back from where he must have put the cd in earlier, and I turned to watch him as he started to remove his shoes and jacket. "Key, do you like this song?" I nodded, speechless.  _'I like the way you say my name even better.'_  


 

      "Good, I want to make this as comfortable as possible." Off came the socks and his belt. "Have you ever been with another male before." I shook my head, off came the jeans. "Have you ever been with a girl before?" I shook my head and opened my mouth wide as he pulled his shirt over his head and revealed his chest. "Woah." He looked down at himself as if he wondered what I was shocked at. His lips formed a smirk and he came closer, standing between my legs at I sat on the side of my bed. Pulling on my wrist, he placed my hand on his chest. It felt amazing, so hard and sculpted.

 

      Jonghyun was full of surprises and tugged on my hands, pulling them toward the band of his boxers. I stared into his eyes, was I expected to pull them down? Shutting my eyes tightly, I dropped the material around his feet. "Lean back." I reached up and grabbed my pillow, placing it under my head and laid on my back with my legs hanging from the side of the bed.

 

      For a minute I waited as he rubbed my thighs, settling on his knees between my legs, finally it occurred to me. "No, you don't have to do that!" He shushed me and kissed the tip of me penis gently, making sure to draw on my thighs with his fingers. "Mmm, Jong!" My porn star voice was back again as my hand dropped to his cheek, caressing it before sliding my fingers through his soft locks.

 

      Dipping his head lower he took more of me in, what must have been halfway. His large eyes looked up at me, hollowing his cheeks and beginning to suck me at a slow pace, "Yes." my hand was drawn to my mouth unconsciously as I rose my shoulders slightly, I had no idea what I was doing even when I started to suckle on my finger. "You can't have all the pleasure you know." his deep chuckle rumbled his throat as he spoke around my member and brought his fingers to my mouth so I could suck on them.

 

      To me they weren't just his fingers, well they were, I thought of them as him. I wanted to taste him, to eat him up and have him as my own. How I got that from fingers I don't know and I didn't have time to think as he dipped his head down completely so I hit the back of his throat. "God!" High off the bed my back arched, my breathing completely uneven and rapid.

 

      "Goog?"(Good?) he vibrated around my length and began palming my balls, removing his hand from my abdomen. I took the chance and thrusted up into his mouth making him gag and tighten around me. "Ah~" My closed eyes and brought my feet up so they rested on his shoulders. "Hang on." Jonghyun wrapped his fingers around the base,  and continued to palm my sack.

 

      I was close now, my body shaking as I thrusted into his mouth as he hollowed around me. 1, 2, 3. "Ahh!" With one eye open and the other closed he continued to suck my seed before removing himself and climbing above me. "What the..." To my amazement he pecked me again before sliding his tongue through my lips, teasing them open, and when I did open I was greeted by his lapping tongue and my cum.

 

      Snowballing? I think that's what this is called, he opened his mouth wider against mine, wrestling against my tongue. Moans escaped our mouths, cum and saliva over flowing down my chin. Pulling back he left me with cum in my mouth and with a single gulp I swallowed it all.  "Why did I have to swallow it?!" I demanded, irritated that he hadn't done it himself or spat it out.

 

      "You tasted so good I had to share." growling he nipped on my lip, moving towards my ear and sucking on my lobe. "Ready?" he slid his hands down my back, over my bottom (gently squeezing as he did) and along my milky thighs, lifting my lower body up to his waist and wrapping my legs around his waist. Our cocks rubbed against each other, jousting and forcing my penis to be hard for the third time that night.

 

      It was my first time to be so aroused, in the past the most I had ever made myself cum in a single night was twice, could this be a new record? "This might feel weird so just bare with me and suck it up baby" his soft lips rose up, barely touching my forehead in a kiss. He hadn't needed to wipe my fringe from there since our hot, sweaty bodies had made them flop to the side in our dirty love making.

 

      Stop.

 

      Love making? My thoughts were caught off guard, he hoisted me up a little higher and let his penis slide between us, skimming my cavern and gliding around the entrance. "Feels good right" Jonghyun breathed heavily in my ear, confusing me of whether his actions or his deep voice was sexier, "It'll get even better once I'm inside." This made me tighten my lower muscles, wishing I could tighten around his dick and work him to the climax.

 

      "I want you inside." sweet giggles left his mouth into the air as he digested my answer, waiting to have me, "I know, you're practically trying to swallow me up." Sheets ruffled beneath us as he shuffled around, an attempt to have better access, "Here I go." I stopped him, loosening my legs around him and pushing him back from his abs. "You can only do this if you only wear a condom. I've already let you get away without putting one on me for the blow job."

 

      In his larger hand he fumbled with the rubber 'sombrero hat' as Taemin called it, "Key," He called with his lacy voice, "You put it on me." Reaching out, I retrieved the protection from him, the lube spreading across my fingers, "Do I just-"I started. "Put it on the head then slide it down." Following his instructions I placed it so that the penis looked as though it was wearing a hat then slid it down. I hadn't noticed how big he was before, he must have been at least 9 inches with a large pink tip that had leaked down him. "Ready now?" he inquired, almost begging.

 

      "No, lube first." I suspected I must have been getting annoying, ordering him to do all these things so that he could have his way. Chills run up my back as he spread the cold jelly over my cavern after rubbing a generous amount over the condom. "Now?" instead of an answer I stretched my head up, meeting with his lips.

 

      Without any guidance, he entered me in a single thrust,sliding passed the previously stretched muscles and into my heat. "Woah! You're so tight!" I moaned at the sensation a high pitched squeal escaping me as I arched off the bed and into his body. "You're so big!" He flushed at this and pulled out slightly before thrusting back in, enjoying having me around him; I knew this since he kept sliding his tongue against his lips in thought.

 

      Only a few times he did this until I brought my arms around his back and scratched lightly at his skin, he'd hit the same thing I had earlier, "GOD!" my voice stressed, making me stretch my neck just so I could breathe through the pleasure, "what was that?!" Jonghyun pulled back and thrusted in, settling into a mid pace, "Your prostate." Another moan escaped as he continued to ram deeper into me, hitting me perfectly each time and making me howl like a needy whore.

 

      "Ahhh!!" thrusts turned into bashings within seconds and I'm sure he must have split the condom the the force he was using (enough to make the bed rock back and forth). "You're beautiful..." Jonghyun kissed me again, this time I felt more, it didn't feel like any old pair of lips; they were his. His plump bottom and angelically dipped upper lip, his rich tasting mouth, completely different from my own. It was new, and I liked it... He had one imperfection though, the small nip at the bottom from me.

 

      Across the cut and into his mouth traveled my tongue. I rubbed it against him, not bothering to keep much contact between our lips, simply attacking each others tongues and letting moans escape between us. His breathes became rougher and heavier, his moans slightly higher pitched like my own before turning into grunts. "You're so good!"

 

      Thoughts circled the back of my head and I noticed that I was the one being pleasured, what had I done for him? "Jong, does this feel good?" to the left I swiveled my hips, forcing him deeper. "God, you shouldn't do that." speeding up his pace I felt him twitch inside me as the bed continued to rattle with each thrust and bumped into the wall.

 

      I did it again, raising my hips slightly to meet him in his thrusts, "Key I'm cumming..." I had no time to process what he said as he tightened his arms around my body and held me close, his thrusts went manic and I gasped each time he hit me in that spot with every unco-ordinated movement. "You can cum inside...if you want..." his head flopped to the side, nipping at my ear, and with a few final thrusts he rode out his orgasm.

 

      He was completely spent when  he pulled out of my no longer virgin hole and flopped onto his side next to me, the condom was removed and just as I guess it was torn straight in two. "You came a lot..." Jonghyun turned to stare at me,deep into my eyes he looked as though he was trying to read my brain. "Sorry, I didn't let you cum." my eyes traveled down to my still hard member, his cum having spilled slightly down my thigh and around the twitching base.

 

      His lips opened slightly and he pulled my ear to his mouth, "I enjoyed fucking you slut." his tongue slipped out and licked across the shell of my ear. I felt degraded, did he really think that of me, or was this dirty talk? "I pounded your ass so hard you wont be able to walk again..." My hand made it's way to my member and began to rub along my length...again. 

 

      This time I wasn't doing it alone, Jonghyun whispered dirty sentences into my ear, making me feel so degraded and dirty like a whore, that was it, "I'm your whore!" darkly he laughed into my ear, "Yes you are. Now cum so hard I can lap it all up." Slyly his had made it's way to my wrist, speeding up my arm and making me tighten my hand slightly. "I..aa...Iiahhh!!!" I shook as I erupted over both our hands and experienced my third orgasm that night. 

 

      I closed my yes,  too tired to hold them open. Jonghyun wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back against his chest. I couldn't see what he was doing but I guessed he was smiling since he rubbed his hand up and down my back, making my skin tingle.

 

      "Looks like you lost two of your virginitys."  he muttered as he kissed the top of my head. What did he mean? "You've just had sex so you aren't a virgin anymore, and just now I had sex with your mind. It's fun right, and just as powerful." I nodded in agreement, it felt so weird,so comfortable with him.

 

      "Jonghyun, what are we now?" he processed the thought, not sure himself. I didn't want to be someone he had spent a night with after he had walked in on them, I wanted to be more than that, and it felt like there should be more as he brought me down from my high. "Well, I think there was something there," Keep going... "But it depends. Are you up for it?"

 

      My eyes felt a little teary as I looked up at him, it had been to much for me really, the overwhelming emotions and pleasure. "Kibum." rounded finger tips wiped the tears from my eyes as he continued to caress me, "Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?" I nodded eagerly, tearing up again. "Yes."  From the floor a ringtone started to ring through the room. Jonghyun slid his hand down and pulled the device from his pocket, "Hello?" 

 

      "YAH! KIM JONGHYUN! Where are you?!" I started laughing at the loud voice as Jonghyun winced from the screech in his ear. Smiling, he looked at me and mouthed,  _'that was Minho.'_  


**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to check out my other stories on here;  
> Baby Seme; http://archiveofourown.org/works/851878/chapters/1628965  
> I Don't Lie. I Play Pretend; http://archiveofourown.org/works/851869/chapters/1628940
> 
> And the rest of my stories on AFF  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/104523


End file.
